


Lionheart

by Im_Basically_Shakespeare



Series: Pog DSMP Fics! [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Butlers, Developing Relationship, Fake Marriage, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Web Series: Tales from the SMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare
Summary: Billiam and Hubert's relationship was different than any other Master and Butlers, for one, Billiam treated him with respect.Two, they were in love.(No Billiam/Hubert stories exist, this is a crime)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Pog DSMP Fics! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185092
Comments: 11
Kudos: 202





	Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> My friend jokingly said what if Billiam and Hubert were like sebaciel but legal" and I did this. Side note, I hate sebaciel with a burning passion, it's pedophilic and if you ship that nonsense stop reading my fic an go reconsider your life choices thank you.

Billiam leaned against the wall and tilted his head up and closed his eyes as the body dropped to the ground. "Butler, I have blood on my shoes." He commented and the younger boy looked up, cleaning off his sword. "Oh! Sorry, I'll clean those once I take care of this bod-" Butler's voice went silent and Billiam opened an eye.

"What is it?" Billiam asked and Butler was shaking a bit. "The body-" He pointed at the bloody spot on the ground, where the body had been.

Had been.

Where did it go?

Eh, it didn't matter.

The egg confirmed it was satisfied.

"Whatever, just take care of this mess." Billiam said and took off his mask, rubbing at the area where it had pressed against his skin.

Butler nodded and the both of them walked out, Billiam wanting to leave the room and Butler needing to get supplies.

"So they're all dead?" A new voice asked and Billaim lifted an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side where the voice had come from, meeting eyes with a white haired man who stood a few inches taller than him.

"Of course, do you doubt me?" Billiam asked and Butler dismissed himself as the new person joined his side.

"No, I doubt my little brother sometimes though." The person responded and Billiam scoffed.

"Hubert, you were the one who told me to trust him." Billiam said. "You know, when you left me for this week to go off and do your, whatever, your poor things."

Hubert huffed and rolled his eyes, hands crossed behind his back as they entered the ballroom again.

"I was tending to my mother who was sick. Was. She's passed." Hubert said and Billiam shrugged. "Sucks," He replied and sat down at the bar, Hubert walking behind and getting a drink ready.

"I expected that," Hubert said and sighed, making Billiam frown a bit. "My condolences though," Billaim added and started to free his hair from the tight updo it had been put up into. "She was a rather lovely woman. Shame she couldn't have at least been sacrificed."

Hubert said nothing as he set the drink in front of Billiam, walking around again so he stood behind the rich man, hand batting away the other's so he could properly undo the hair style.

Billiam sighed and leaned his head back a bit into Hubert's hold, bringing his glass up to his mouth and downing the liquid that stung his throat.

Hubert's hands worked through the lengthy pink hair, undoing braids and buns and knots created, brushing through strands with his fingers until the hair flowed down in gentle waves to the middle of the high bar stool.

"Brush my hair," Billiam ordered when Hubert took a step back. The white haired man raised an eyebrow, smile amused.

"I will have to fetch you a hairbrush, Sir." He said and Billiam made a hmph noise deep in his throat.

"Fine, be quick then." Billiam shooed him away and finished up his drink, slamming the glass down.

Hubert left for a few moments, quickly returning to see Billiam looking at his watch

"187 seconds, you're getting slow." Billiam commented as Hubert began to run the brush through the long hair, starting at the bottom and slowly working up the thick tendrils.

"Well it would've been easier had your brush not been hidden under your bed." Hubert responded. "It's almost like someone was trying to make me late."

"Hm? Someone?" Billiam asked, feigning ignorance and they both smiled knowingly.

They were both silent as Billiam soaked in the careful attention Hubert was giving him, the white haired man slowly working the brush up through his to the top.

He let his other hand massage Billiam's scalp as the brush gently tugged on the hair as it glided down, undoing the many knots that had formed over the eventful night.

Billiam hummed gently and Hubert smiled softly, putting the brush down on the counter and raising his other hand to join the other, softly threading through the mass amount of hair and scraping lightly against his scalp.

Billiam leaned back further into the touch, eyes softly opening and he and Hubert looked eyes for a moment, soft breaths filling the silence as neither said a word.

After ten minutes or so, Billiam sat up straight, Hubert removing his hands from the other and returning them to where they sat crossed behind his back loosely.

"I'm going to bed, I will require your assistance as usual." Billiam declared and Hubert bowed as he stood up. "Of course, Sir." Hubert replied and followed up the large stairs.

Butler passed them, carrying a bucket of bloody water and a mop.

When he saw them he set the bucket down and bowed to Billiam. "Sir, all the rooms have been cleaned spotless and all the bodies have been disposed of in the usual spot." He informed.

Billiam stopped and turned to him. "Good, you may return to your chambers and rest." Billiam dismissed and Butler scurried off.

While Billiam had played up a front of not caring for the younger man to his earlier guests, it had been just an act. He wouldn't say that everything he said had been a lie, he did call him poor and thought poor people weren't, well, people, and he also did not know his true name.

But he did let him sleep as much as anyone else did, he fed him well, and if there were no duties for him to attend to, he treated him like a friend, a son almost. He also just wasn't talkative in general.

Billiam resumed his stroll to his large bedroom, red vines dancing along the back wall.

"Fetch me my sleepwear." Billiam demanded and stripped off his shirt and then moved to take off his pants. Hubert respectfully adverted his gaze as he opened the large closet, shifting through the thick clothing and grabbing a pair of warm pajamas.

He kept his head lowered and handed the pants to Billiam, which he slipped on quickly and Hubert raised his gaze again, helping Billiam into the shirt and buttoning it up.

If his hands rested at the top by his collarbones, gently touching the slightly exposed skin for a moment, well, no one needed to know but the two of them.

Hubert took a step back and moved the blankets back for Billiam to crawl under, pulling them up to the richer man's chin and gently tucking him in. The butler turned to leave but Billiam cleared his throat.

"Yes Sir?" Hubert called, turning back around.

"It was a sacrifice night. Don't tell me you've been gone so long you don't remember?" Billiam's voice was gentle, a little gravely from his drowsiness but more soft and caring all the same.

Hubert smiled and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed and facing him.

"Sorry, it slipped my mind." Hubert apologized and shrugged off his vest and shoes, crawling under the covers with Billiam.

Once Hubert was settled in, the pinkette clung to him, wrapping his arms around him tightly and burying his face into his neck. Hubert brought one hand up to rest in Billiam's hair, the other resting gently on his waist 

They never talked about this part, not what it meant between them. But everyday they did a sacrifice, Billiam got scared at night. Whether it was the egg's influence or Billiam's humanity seeping through, he'd have horrible nightmares about the people he'd killed. So to comfort him, Hubert slept entangled in his arms, whispering reassuring words and pressing gentle kisses to his face.

When it was mass amounts of people though, it got worse. Billiam would wake up screaming and crying, hearing the people's shouts and yells as they died ring through his head.

Hubert remembers the first night, back when Billiam's father was still around and in charge. The smaller boy had been shaking in a corner crying and Hubert had run over to him, holding his face gently.

"Billiam, what's the matter?" He had asked and Billiam had clung to him wordlessly, falling asleep there on the floor while Hubert rubbed his back.

They'd done it every sacrifice night since.

After ten minutes of peaceful silence had passed, Billiam had started to shake in his arms, a small sniffle echoing through the room and Hubert pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

"Billiam," Hubert's voice was soft, unlike his normal "follower" voice he used, the one strictly for business. This one was like caramel, the words softly filling his ears and warmly encouraging him. Billiam shifted in his hold, refusing to look at him as he hid his face more in shame and fear.

"Billy," Hubert tried again and Billiam sniffled at the nickname but nodded his head a bit to show he'd heard. 

"It's alright, it's for the greater good, the egg will provide you with everything you could ever need. I know it's hard now, but it'll be worth it in the end."Hubert reassured.

Billiam's hands clutched at his back. "I'm a monster." He sobbed out softly and uncharacteristically.

"The fact that you're crying shows you're not. You're just as human as I am, just as human as my brother, as human as the people sacrificed and as human as everyone else around these lands." Hubert reassured and Billiam nodded gently.

"Okay," he mumbled. Then after a moment, "please don't leave me again, it was so much harder this time." 

Hubert felt a pang through his heart and nuzzled his face into Billiam's hair. "I promise, Love." He mumbled and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Billiam awoke the next morning, he was cold and alone, as always 

He wordlessly stood up, grabbing the glass of water that was always replaced each morning and downing it.

There was a knock at his door and he sighed. "Enter." He called out and put the glass down.

"Hello Sir. Today is the meeting with the neighboring kingdom." Hubert announced, carrying a tray of food that had letters on it. Billiam sat back down on his bed and Hubert handed him the tray, grabbing the letter off of it and reading them.

"We've gotten a letter from each of the families that related to the victims last night, no one from that Karl fellow my brother told me about. We've even gotten a letter inquiring the whereabouts of Drew." Hubert explained and Billiam gave him a death glare.

"So take care of it, as you always do." Billiam ordered, shoveling his breakfast into his mouth.

"I will attend to my duties in a short while, I was just wondering if you knew from which family Karl was, so I can contact that kingdom." Hubert explained.

"I don't know, he was super rich, a streamer so probably from out in the fields or such. Jacobs I think was his family name." Billiam replied boredly.

Something crossed Hubert's face for a moment, concern, anger, confusion? 

It was gone in an instant.

"If it's Jacobs I'll have no problem locating him." Hubert responded. "When you're done, ring me so I can come assist your dressing." 

Billiam waved him off and Hubert left the room wordlessly.

His younger brother bumped into him, dropping the few books he'd been carrying.

"Sorry," Hubert apologized and his brother smiled weakly.

"It's okay, how's Billiam holding up?" Butler asked and Hubert glanced at the door as the books were straightened out.

"As usual." Hubert responded and the two walked to their quarters.

Butler sat at a small desk he had and opened one of the books, eyes lit up in excitement and Hubert leaned against a wall that had a few bells attached 

"Did you have fun at the party?" Hubert asked and Butler nodded.

"Oh yeah! Minus the whole y'know, sacrifice stuff, the party was actually really fun! Karl was super nice and patient with me and Billiam and I had fun with our whole acting bit. That homeless guy that came in, Drew, he was really funny too. I feel kinda bad for them but like, a lot of them had nothing left anyway so it's all good! Like James, he was divorced, had a failed company and lost his kids so he really wasn't losing anything!" Butler went off in the tangent and Hubert chuckled.

"Wow, Billiam doesn't let you talk for one night and you turn into a chatterbox." Hubert teased and his brother turned red, rolling his eyes.

"Wow, you leave for one week and Billiam practically falls apart without you." Butler mocked, turning back to his books.

"Well of course he did, he never listens to me when I tell him he needs to learn to do things on his own," Hubert claimed. "It's rather annoying, one day I won't be here and he's going to starve or something."

"I think he just likes you doting on him," Butler responded simply, flipping a page in his book. "You do everything for him with so much care, of course he's gonna depend on you to do everything."

"Oh hush you," Hubert said and huffed. "It's true though, the amount of times he went to call for you only to realize it was me and get disappointed is more than I can count." Butler said and paused.

"You were his friend first y'know, ever since you guys were my age." Butler added. "He does genuinely care for you in a way he'd never care for his own family. He loves you too."

Hubert said nothing and Butler took that as a note the conversation was over. "Hey, what's this word mean?" Butler opted for and Hubert strides over.

"Revolution? It's like when a group of people fight for what they think is right." Hubert explained. Butler nodded and a bell on the wall started to ring frantically.

Hubert deadpanned and Butler laughed. "Go to your lover, brother!" Butler said dramatically and Hubert shoved his head to the side a bit, making Butler laugh even harder.

Hubert quickly walked back up to Billiam's room, knocking on the door before entering.

"You're getting slow," Billiam teased, pointing at his watch and Hubert smiled gently. "Maybe you're losing your sense of time, Sir." Hubert responded back and he approached the closet once more.

"Which gowns would you prefer for the meeting today? You have your royal blue, dark gray and maroon coats." Hubert announced.

"You pick this time," Billiam responded and Hubert smiled, grabbing a dark purple coat from the back and a button up very to the shirt. He reached over to the other side and grabbed a pair of form fitting black leggings.

Billiam gave a knowing smile when he saw the attire.

"The outfit of our first ball?" Billiam questioned and Hubert nodded. "Of course, it is my fondest memory of you." He responded back as Billiam shrugged off his shirt.

Hubert stood close as he helped the other put on the new, frilly button up. "Well I suppose we'll have to make a new fond memory. I threw up that night you know." Billiam joked.

Hubert chuckled lowly, Billiam almost able to feel the rumble in his chest with how close they were.

"I guess we will." Hubert responded and took a step back once the shirt was on. As always, he turned his back so Billiam could change his pants without prying eyes.

A cleared throat notified him he could turn again and he helped Billiam put his coat on properly.

"Your collar is messed up." Hubert noted. "Fix it then." Billiam huffed and Hubert rolled his eyes, stepping close again and reaching his hands up, knuckles gently grazing the other as he fixed the twisted collar. Their breaths were slow and heavy at their closeness and contact, Billiam's hands clenching and unclenching like he was restraining himself from reaching out.

Begrudgingly, Hubert stepped away and looked Billiam up, to make sure nothing else was messed up.

"Hair," Billiam stated and Hubert laughed.

"Yes of course, sir. Would you prefer a complex style, or a simple style." Hubert asked though he knew what the answer would be because Billiam was easily readable.

"Complex." Billiam said, simply because he wanted a fancy hairstyle for his guests and absolutely not at all because he wanted Hubert's hand in his hair for as long as possible.

Absolutely not.

Hubert grabbed a spare brush set on Billiam's nightstand, nudged the slightly shorter man to sit at his vanity and got to work.

First he brushed the lengthy hair out, it was thick and long so it got knotted very easily and took a while to brush out. However, once it was free of it's knotted torture, Hubert set out to start braiding small bits of the pink locks. 

His hands twisted and overlapped as he made countless braids, pulling them up into a twisted bun and leaving a few hanging in loops. He grabbed a crown pin from the vanity desk and set it in Billiam's hair for extra security.

After he finished, he rested his hands on Billiam's shoulder.

"Sir, have you fallen asleep on me?" Hubert asked and Billiam opened his eyes, humming groggily. 

"Of course not, was simply resting my eyes." He claimed and Hubert chuckled.

"Well wake up because our guests will arrive any moment now. You need to firm an alliance with this kingdom for security measures, they have a large army that could help protect the egg." Hubert said and Billiam rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know."

~~~

An hour later and Billiam sat at a long table, Hubert and Butler at his side, a family of three at the other end with two guards on either side. A butler stood next to the head of the family as well 

The girl, a soft brunette with matching eyes and a pair of expensive looking circular frames sat inbetween her parents, the father blonde with green accents and the mother fairly older, icecrystals lining her skin

Every now and then the daughter would adjust her position in her seat.

"So, I hear your family is the creator of Minecraft, a very marketable service?" Billiam asked and the father laughed. 

"Yes, that is us," the father said and leaned back in his chair. "Because of it we've had rivaling kingdoms try and steal our game, hence the air tight security." 

"I understand that Lord Variant. We have tight security here as well for being on top of a gold mine." Billiam declared.

The daughter laughed. "How? You are under staffed, you have your two butlers and that's it!" She yelled and laughed.

"Wildra, do not laugh at someone's employment situation when you are visiting." The mother scolded and Variant nodded.

Billiam grinned and leaned forward so his chest rested upon his hands.

"Madam Samara, I promise you it means no offense. Besides, my butlers are more than capable of protecting me." 

Variant raised and eyebrow and leaned forward a bit, a gleam in his eyes. "Would you like to put it to the test?" He asked and Billiam glanced at Hubert and Butler, who both nodded.

"Of course, what do you have in mind?" Billiam asked.

"My guards, versus your butlers of course. No weapons, only hands." Variant said and Wildra clapped.

"Sounds fair, let us all move to the ball room for a more open space then, shall we?" Billiam said and the family nodded.

Hubert and Butler followed close behind, whispering to Billiam.

"Moving closer to the egg so they're under it's influence, smart." Hubert commented and Billiam grinned. "Of course." 

Once they entered, the two families, or family and person, moved over to the bar, the butlers and guards facing each other.

"You may begin," Billiam announced.

Butler ran quickly at the tallest guard, the guard going to grab his arm but Butler dropped at the last second, sliding on his knees and elbowing the back of the guards knees, the guard's knees buckled and Butler spring to his feet, grabbing the guards arm and pulling it behind his back, holding it in place and taking his other hand to press the guard's face into the ground.

At the same time, Hubert had stood plainly, the other guard having move forward the same time Butler had. The shorter guard three punched at Hubert, which the other man dodged easily, reaching up and grabbing the arm that had been moving, using it to teeter the balance the other hand and flipping him over his shoulder. Once he was down, Hubert put a foot to rest on the guards chest, holding him in space.

Wildra, Variant and Samara watched with wide eyes and Billiam tsked. "Why so slow recently, you two?" Billiam said.

"Apologies, Sir, I'm a bit rusty with hand on hand combat." Butler said.

Billiam hummed and looked at Hubert. "Your excuse?" He asked and he shrugged. "He's tiny." He responded and Billiam rolled his eyes.

"As you can see, they're both fully capable of protecting me," he informed the family.

"Very well, very well, we could definitely use someone with butlers as strong as yours." Variant said and Billiam smiled.

"Is this you agreeing to my contract of protection?" Billiam asked.

"Yes, come need it be, we will be willing to offer up any military services. However I have two conditions." Variant stated.

Hubert and Butler walked back so they stood at Billiam's side. Hubert huffed gently, a hand resting on Billiam's shoulder.

"Your collar, Sir." Hubert said and Billiam rolled his eyes. "I'm having a conversation, fix it for me." Billiam demanded and Hubert went about adjusting it as Lord Variant set out his demands.

"First, I would like to be able to borrow your butlers for extra military support should it be needed." He stated.

Billiam glared a bit but hummed, batting Hubert's hand away from his neck begrudgingly. The white haired man rested them on his shoulder again, Butler sticking close to the pair as the guards gave them dirty looks now.

"That's fair, what is the other condition?" He asked and Variant grinned.

"You'll have to marry Wildra." Samara chimed in now. Both Billiam and Wildra's mouth dropped open.

If it weren't for Billiam being shocked, he would've laughed at how Hubert gripped his shoulder protectively.

Billiam looked back and forth from each of their faces and the longer he took to answer, the harsher Hubert's grip got.

"I-" Billiam cleared his throat. "May I take some time to think about this, it is a pretty big decision for me." 

"It's a simple choice, have a strong military protecting you whenever you need and gain a wife, or be left weak and make an enemy of the kingdom with the strongest military in all these lands." Variant said and Hubert's nails were digging into his shoulders now, tearing gently at the fabric.

"I- may I take a moment to have a word with my help?" Billiam asked, voice strangled.

"Of course, I'd hurry however." Variant said, an underlying threatening tone in his voice and Billiam walked out of the ballroom, Butler and Hubert chasing after.

"You can't!" Butler yelled once the door was closed. "She's like, first of all she's 15! Second of all-" Hubert threw a hand over his brother's mouth. 

"Sir Billiam." His voice was forced to be even, slightly wavering and Billiam stared up at him, feeling as if Hubert were the one in power, not him.

"It is your choice to accept or deny. Butler and I can protect you from a few enemies, however I do not think we're capable of fighting an entire army. If an army were to invade as well, I do not think the egg would be able to take effect enough to help protect you either, it might as well accept you as a sacrifice." Hubert explained.

"I know you may not care for marriage, and I know you may... There's something between us, but I do not think that that should play a factor in this. It honestly comes down to, do you want to die or live." Hubert finished explaining and Billiam felt hurt ripple through his chest.

Hubert removed his hand from Butler's mouth and crossed his arms. The tallest of the three looked back and forth between his brother and Billiam, confusion etched in his features.

"Do you not care about what choice I make?" Billiam asked. "You don't care if I marry her?" 

"Do you love her?" Hubert asked. "I don't know her, so no." Billiam responded.

"There's your answer. It's a loveless marriage, I do not care, what I care about is your well being." Hubert refused to meet his eyes.

"Very well." Billiam said and reentered the room.

"I accept your proposal," Billiam announced and Hubert said nothing, Butler rubbing his back comfortingly as they walked.

"Smart choice young man." Variant said and Wildra gasped out.

"I'm not an item, dad!" She yelled and Billiam pitied her as he returned to his seat.

"I have a life too! Someone I love! He does too!" Wildra pointed at him and Billiam and Hubert glared at her.

"Nonsense! You're just marrying him, alright? You don't have to love each other, just act like it." Variant said and Butler laughed a bit at the comment.

"Besides, who would you love, it better not be that maid's son." He declared.

Wildra huffed. "So what if it is? Sir Billiam is in love with his butler!" She accused and Billiam went stiff.

"Wildra, it'd be best for you to hold your tongue when you're speaking of things you know nothing about." Billiam said, voice even as he spoke.

Wildra glared at him as Variant clapped his hands.

"I'll work on the legal documentation for all this but you're a smart man, Billiam." Variant stood now and the guards shifted forward.

"If you do not mind, I'd you prefer to leave Wildra here for the night so you two can get to know each other." Samara said and Wildra whined.

"If that is your decision, fine." Billiam said, gritting his teeth. 

The two adults left with the guards, Wildra huffing as he refused to look at him.

"How could you do that?" She asked. "You obviously love your butler!"

"Your father would've sent an army to kill me had I not!" He answered. "Besides, it's a loveless marriage." 

Wildra made a growling noise and looked at Hubert. "How could you let him? I don't know you two but I can tell you're in love with him as well! Why would you let him do that?" She yelled.

"It was my decision to push him to do this. You have to understand that whether or not I'm in love with him, I care about his well being, meaning I wish no harm to come to him." Hubert said, voice scarily void of emotion and he refused to make direct eye contact.

Billiam tried to not let the words get to him. He didn't deny being in love with him, he cared about him, and he seemed upset by the situation.

"Wildra, I understand you may hate me for my decision, and that is alright, I'm not asking you to love me, or even like me. If you want, I am okay with you dating other people. Your father mentioned a servant you're in love with?" Billiam stated.

"He's not a servant, just the son of one." Wildra insisted and sighed. "You don't care though if I see other people?"

"Of course not, granted because of marriage laws you wouldn't be able to ever marry them, but you may feel free to be in love with whoever you want, granted I get the same deal." Billiam stated.

Wildra smiled and nodded. "Of course, I honestly rather be married to you for some law than having to get married to some prince I hate because my father forced me. However, you know my father will like, expect a kid, right?"

Hubert shuffled to Billiam's side and gripped the back of his coat, glaring at the younger girl. "I understand that, we'll cross that bridge whenever we get to it." Billiam explained and Wildra sighed.

"Alright, shall you show me around or would you prefer the tall one to?" Wildra pointed at Butler who shifted.

Billiam waved a hand for Butler to go and the younger man showed Wildra out of the ballroom. Billaim followed the pair with his eyes, the hand on his back gripping harshly and wrinkling thick fabric.

Billiam leaned back so he could look at Hubert upside down a bit. "Clingy much?" He commented and Hubert frowned, releasing Billiam's coat.

"Apologies." Hubert didn't say anything and lifted his head to look forward. Billiam turned in his seat and faced him properly, grabbing one of his hands.

"I know it's never been spoken aloud from either of us, but you know I do indeed love you, correct?" Billiam asked and Hubert nodded.

"I am well versed in this knowledge, yes." He mumbled.

"Then why are you upset?" Billiam pressed.

"Because I'm," Hubert inhaled deeply. "I'm never going to be able to call you my lover to anyone but you. Because I'm not as rich or well off as others, you have to hide our, our whatever you wanna call this, in shame." 

Billiam frowned and stood up now. "Hubert you-" he bit his lip and looked down, grabbing both Hubert's hands tightly. "I care for you, so much. The egg promises me we will both live happily if we continue the sacrifices, so I believe it of course. But I don't- I don't want you to think I'm ashamed of you, I love you, I want to protect you, if our.... our relationship got out, people would target you to get to my inheritances." 

Hubert looked at when he sniffled and his expression softened, hand reaching up and gently caressing his face.

"Billy, please don't let my insecurities make you upset. I love you too, it just hurts sometimes we'll be the only ones who know that." Hubert mumbled.

"I know, but at least we know that." Billiam said and Hubert smiled.

"May I kiss you?" He asked and Billiam nodded. 

Hubert gently pressed their lips together, pulling away moments after and pressing their foreheads against each other. 

"We should probably help your Lady Wildra around." Hubert mumbled and Billiam nodded.

"Great! Show me around!" Wildra yelled, swinging open the door. Butler stumbled having obviously been leaning on it and Billiam pulled away from Hubert.

"Why were you listening?" He demanded.

Wildra laughed nervously and pointed at Butler. "He just started listening so I did too!" she accused and Butler shifted nervously.

"I just wanted to know what's up," Butler mumbled, playing with his hands.

Hubert rolled his eyes. "Whatever," He turned to Billiam and scoffed. "Sir, your collar." 

Billaim grinned, a glint in his eyes. "Fix it then," He said, voice deep and gentle and Hubert grinned as he twisted the fabric straight.

"I feel like you're doing this intentionally now." Hubert said simply. "What if I am?" Billiam challenged and Hubert had a darker expression pass through his eyes that sent a shiver up Billiam's spine. "You'll see." Hubert said, voice dropping and all but a whisper as he pressed their lips together again.

"Uhm! Friendly reminder I am 15 so-" Wildra said and the two cleared their throat and backed away.

"Madam Wildra, would you like a professional tour around my castle?" Billiam asked and Wildra smiled. "Why of course, Sir Billiam!" She said, playing up a theatric and the four of them all laughed as they linked arms, Billiam holding Hubert's hand with his other one.  
m

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write an entire fanfic between two characters, one of which doesn't even exist? Yes. 
> 
> Bonus points if you guys can guess who Wildra, Variant and Samara are the ancestors of (hint: one technically isn't a real character lol)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter, that'd be cool @literally_chaos


End file.
